Red Lights, Green Lights
by Ickle Youko
Summary: Doyle's pov as a vision comes onto him. OCC for angel and cordy. Doyle abuse warning.


Red light Green Light  
  
Authors Note: This was reposted after I read it again and spotted the horrible typos and miss spells. Thanks to  
  
Jessie  
  
and Nyer05 for reviewing last time around ^.^; and rendering my really by spell check.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV show Angel, don't own Doyle, Cordy, Angel, Doyle Angst..Nothin' Oh wait! Take that back I do own the lavalamp *beams*  
  
Warnings And Such: Doyle owies, angst and abuse. Sorry to all Codry and Angel fans out there. I really do like them I have no idea where the idea for this came from, though the title and last part came from a friend singing the last part of a song called Red Light. Green Light by Snoop Dogg and Limp Bizkit over and over again odd ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here I am sitting at my desk, if that's what you want to call it. More like a small table in the corner out of their sight....At any rate, Cordy is yelling at me once again that my taste in clothes is horrible, the worst, Goodwill bought and so on. I nod and jest with her but inside while I flash of a smile my mind tosses and turns over why I dress the way I tend to.  
  
Ehhh, now that I think 'bout it I do have a few reasons; I have no money, what money I do have I use to pay off the fees held above my head, I'm no longer the man I used ta be so why bother, the rum, whisky and beer I buy to forget cost to much.....Yeah....Just a few reasons I suppose.  
  
She's screaming now. Hmmm I shouldn't have said that thing about her acting skills just because cause as if in responds my head has started to throb to my heart beat.  
  
Angel walks in just as Cordy finishes on me so, while in the mood, she rounds on him about his all black attire and something about being pale. I lean back into the couch and rub my temples while the little men up there seem to be partying, but I'm sure to make it seem casual. Wouldn't want them to come over here right now.  
  
Their fighting now, both yelling at each other, both have been on edge lately not that I know why they have, I just know they are. Trust me and my cracked rib and tender skull. Yeah it wasn't a bucket o' sun shine for me....Huh? oh, I got in Angels way the other night, 100% my fault.  
  
I said he should come get a drink with me, you know maybe....loosen up. It's not healthy for someone to be that 'broody' all the time. Of course that started him off about how all I ever do is drink, stumble in, have a vision then drink the little headache off and pass out while him and Princess do that dirty work. So yeah, my fault...  
  
It had started out simple with Angel grabbing me and slamming me into the wall demanding that I have a vision. After all, I owned him that much at least for dealing with my...background. So after a few to many slams of the wall rushing at me along with the shock that Angel? Mr. Happy-do-gooder, Mr. Breaks-down-when-woman-cry was abusing me? Holding me by the throat off the ground? It'd been too much to take I suppose. Into a 'vision-mode' I went where after the images had stopped I told him what I saw then blessed blackness became my dear old friend again.  
  
I snap back to myself as I hear Princess scream at Angel while pointing at me. "Your almost as bad as he is only you do...Do......You DO stuff!!" Eh, doesn't sound like Ang's winning...  
  
Swallowing hard I sink into the beat leather of my jacket while throbbing is now a little man with a mission and a sludge hammer beating on my already sore skull, unaware of what I'm doing I begging to rock back and forth ever so slightly but Angel and dear Cordy don't seem to paid heed, they've already moved out of my 'desk' area and over to hers. So grunting I sit up and lean forward hoping that'll help the pressure but I'm wrong, of course it only gets worse.  
  
So now I'm on the edge of the couch quietly panting but I can't seem to breathe. I'm inhaling but there's no air? Breathe in burning pain, breathe out agony? And the pain it's causing me. Oh mother of Mary, the pain has taken over my body like fire in my veins burning me from the inside out. Any sound seeping in through my ears, now is fuel to the fire of agony. In the background over the rushing noise of my own pulse I hear Angel tell Queen C it's not his fault that they have nothing to do, that I haven't given them a case. Then Cordy yells that maybe he should 'do' something about it again after all it wasn't her fault. No...Princess...Never yours...Only mine...My fault.  
  
Then suddenly before I know it the Wake-upeveryday--and-set-the-dagger-down- from-my-wrist pain has gone into full blast 'Vision Mode'.  
  
Pictures. Images. People. Taste. Smell. Feelings. Touch. It all flashes by and I latch onto what I can as always. There's....a girl...Being dragged through a gutter in an ally way. A vampire and his gang are going to force themselves onto her and I feel her panic while she screams, while I'm forced to scream for her, with her.  
  
The vampire hits her in the small of the back and she stumbles and falls, her arm breaks she feels blinding pain. I feel that pain stack onto what's being poured into my body and scream with/for her once again.....And then....Then as suddenly as it began its over. Everything, the girl, the vamps, the gutter...Gone.  
  
I open my eyes only cry out again as the after shock hits me so hard my body throws itself down as if to relief the pain. After a moment my body seems to think "....It MUST be alright now..." and I open my eyes again and find myself alone on the floor...the cold and hard and dusty and dirty and just...There on the floor, no one with me just....I'm on the floor....  
  
I glance up hoping to make it onto the couch only to find Cordy is sitting where I was mere moments before. Her chin is resting on her hand as she reaches forward only to slap me on the back for 'scaring her like that'  
  
I groan deeply as pain dances through my back from where the girl was hit but Princess doesn't know about the girl yet, or the beating I felt/feel so its not her fault...No, of course not my Queen C...Its my fault...  
  
Above me Angel is already wearing his long coat and looking down at me with deep chocolate colored eyes, I flip onto my side and call out softly in pain while Cordy simply huffs and walks away. Angel bends down to my eye level tilts his head causing the light to hit his eyes and my heart soars for their brimming with concern while he looks me over. I'm breathing harsh when he takes my arm, the one the vamps broke and turn it over slightly. I whimper slightly as he does so. Sure the bone may be whole and fine but my mind doesn't seem to want to listen to that right now.  
  
I glance up into his eyes again and it dawns on me suddenly like a ton of bricks that the concern in his deep eyes is not for me....It was never for me...No its for the person in my vision and the over look of my arm was to see how badly they were hurt. With what little emotional armor I had on now broken, tears brim in my moss green eyes as my breath hitches Angel simply plops a large glass of rum into my hand as if that will make all the pain and memories and suffering that belongs to people I haven't even seen before all go away?  
  
Silently sobbing I break down and cry though no tears flow and Angel seems to think that my moment of peace is over that I'm crying for the person I saw. And its not that I don't want to I just can't handle it.... so in the end its not Angels fault that age old question is asked, behind him my small lava lamp dances to makes the room glow.  
  
"What did you see?" He asks quietly, the color in the lamp switching from red lights to green lights. Red lights, green lights.  
  
He asks again this time yelling but it strangely it sounds so far away...and the lights are flooding my sight. Red lights, green lights. "Doyle what did you see?" He screams while bathed in all those Red lights and green lights. "What did you see? DOYLE!...." This time I hear him scream as he lifts me by the back of my neck and into a half kneel. Dimly I note his eyes are turning gold and his teeth shapen. "Doyle your upsetting me...You know what happens when I get upset." His grip tightens and I'm forced to tell him everything or face his wrath. I give him the full 'Report' in a small quiet voice which is all I can manage. When I'm done he half growls and lets go of me, I hit the cold floor and my arm is jarred causing me to whimper and Angel to snort at me. Through narrowed eyes I see Angel has turned away to leave but my sweet caring Princess tells him to pick up his 'vision boy' because its bad for customers to be have some guy laying in the middle of the floor. Ahhh, sweet thoughtful Cordy.  
  
Growling he returns to where I'm still trying to sit up fully, let alone stand. And he bends over and ever so...Tactfully...If you would like to use that word. Yeah he 'tactfully' lifts me and 'sets' me on my couch then leaves in a blur of black and faded grey clothes I inch into the beat couch Just as I hear Cody run after Angel, She's going with him she says before closing the door and leaving me all alone...The only thing left is my lamp the cheerful colors filling the room. Red lights, Green lights.  
  
Red lights, Green lights....Sobbing and hurting all over I press myself into the couch, which in turn narrows my view to only the lights that are washing over me. Their so simple...so very simple, just  
  
Red lights and green lights......  
  
La'end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To read if fine, to review is divine" 


End file.
